


Brother/Sister Bonding

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been getting a lot of kudos on my Cassandra Cain story, so I figured I'd do another short one.  This one features a little adopted brother sister fun (not that kind you sick shippers out there!!) between Cass and Damian.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brother/Sister Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting a lot of kudos on my Cassandra Cain story, so I figured I'd do another short one. This one features a little adopted brother sister fun (not that kind you sick shippers out there!!) between Cass and Damian. I hope you enjoy!

“You’re such a bore,” Damian whined, leaning over the plus couch in the parlor, pushing Cass by the shoulder. “Let’s go hunt! You know you want to!”

“….” Cassie glared at him, trying to concentrate on the novel she was reading. The Forgotten Girls by Sara Blaedel. She was so close to finishing it, and yet her adopted baby brother would not stop bothering her.

“There could be baddies out there right now robbing a Polyvore or kidnapping a bunch of goth girls from a Hot Topic,” he said.

She kicked him off of her, and he fell to the floor laughing. She stood up not laughing and nudged him with her foot and he grabbed it, pushing her back and she flipped backwards, landing gracefully on the back of the couch. 

“You’d better get down before Alfred sees you,” he said with a smirk.

“And you’d better keep your mouth shut!” she said leaping off and tackling him. As she hovered above him, pinning him down, hissing slightly she turned and noticed the book had closed. “Dammit Damien! You made me lose my place!”

“Well you’re done reading, might as well come out with me at least,” he said. He pushed her off and rolled to his feet. He walked towards the bookshelf and reached up, shifting to his toes to move the small clock to 10:47. The bookcase slid open and Damien looked back at her, but she was already brushing past him.

A short time later, Black Bat and Robin were trolling rooftops and alleys. “Wait up!” Robin called after Black Bat who was vastly more agile than her little brother. She suddenly stopped. “Woah! What is it?” Robin asked?

“Down there,” she said, point down towards the back entrance of an electronics store. A van was parked in the alley below and several men in masks were loading it up with televisions, sound systems and other gadgets.

“Oh come on!” Robin grumbled. “Why’s it always low-level punks? It’s never someone like Two-Face or Joker,” he whined.

They didn’t make a sound. They already had the plan worked out between each other. Black Bat dropped down from catwalk to fire escape, to the ground, slinking around in the darkness. As one guy turned from the van to go back in for another load, he was face to face with her. He opened his mouth to yell, but she muffled it and kneed him in the stomach taking the wind out of him. He sank to the ground and she fell back into the shadows. 

When the next robber came out of the back he saw him on the ground, dropping the box he was carrying and rushing forward to check on him. As he crouched down by his cohort, the wounded man’s eyes widened, looking past him.

The man turned and looked up just in time to be cracked in the side of the head by Robin’s staff as he stepped into the moonlight. As he landed with a thud, Black Bat reached out of the shadows, locking a cuff on her prey’s ankle and shooting up to a catwalk. The man, screaming the entire way, flew up into the air and was left dangling in mid-air, swaying and howling like an alley cat. Robin gave a quick stomp to the other man’s head, knocking him out and reached into his pocket, pulling out the man’s phone. He dialed 9-1-1 and the two moved on.

“You’re getting better at his ways,” Robin said as they continued along their beat. 

“Who?” Black Bat asked.

“Father of course,” he replied. “You’re using the night, the fear of our enemies. He’d be proud.” She smirked at him. 

“You’re more like him too you know,” she said. “You’ve become warmer,” she said. He scowled. “You’re more like a normal person lately,” she continued sarcastically. She laughed when he grumbled loudly. “I think I know why, too!” 

He stopped and looked at her, cocking his head. “What are you talking about?” he asked. She shrugged. “Tell me!” he demanded.

“Just that you’ve been spending a lot of time with Mar’I,” she said with a laugh. 

He pushed her with more force than he really meant to. “You shut your mouth!” he growled. 

“Come on,” she said. “I think it’s really sweet. It means you do have a heart after all,” she said teasing him. 

He gritted his teeth. “She’s just my friend! She’s just…” he began, searching for a word to describe her that would not play into his older sister’s jest, “Cool.” He said. “In fact, it is a mystery as to how exactly someone so cool can possibly be Grayson’s offspring.”

She tossed his hair through his velvet hood. “Does she feel the same about you?” He glared. “That you’re…cool…?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “The things I’ve done can’t be forgiven. No one as kind and innocent as her will want to be with a little monster like me,” he said. He tried to change the subject by lifting his scope to his eyes and looking out over the city. “There’s gotta be someone bigger and badder to bring down tonight,” he said.

She walked up behind him to the edge of the building and sat, grabbing his hand and tugging him down. “Sit down,” she said. He did so with slight reluctance. “Damian, you are a good person. We both have demons in our past. Some are even the same ones. But we are different people than what we once were and we can’t keep torturing ourselves for who we were when we didn’t know anything else.”

He stayed silent and pouted. “It’s hard for me to think this way too sometimes. It takes Stephanie to remind me sometimes that I am not what I once was. I am Cassandra Cain, adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne and the Black Bat of Gotham City. I do good things and I have love in my heart for those around me. Even you little brother,” she said with a soft smile as he turned and looked at her.

“But we can’t escape it Cass. They keep coming for us. David…Shiva…Mother and Grandfather. They keep haunting us and,” he said. She put a finger to his lips. 

“And we will be ready for them. We will all be ready for them. Our family will be behind the both of us and I will be beside you, as I know you will be beside me,” she said smiling. He nodded. She stood up and looked down at him. “Now let’s go find Penguin or someone and kick some Rouges ass.”


End file.
